High School Never Ends
by Haru-shira-kun
Summary: Alfred's not doing very well in school, and doesn't want to try. His boyfriend, Arthur, can't believe he doesn't see why this is problematic. Rated M for the end, will be continued with lemon if enough people want it. Presently harmless fluff.


Somewhere on Earth, but not quite part of society, there is a high school that only the nations have ever seen or heard of…

**Late April**

In the basement, there was an old gym room that wasn't used for gym anymore. Inside, there was an old lady was droning on and on, and the twenty-odd students watched her, but no one was truly paying attention. Alfred sighed and bashed his head on his desk. He hated art class.  
>"ALFRED!" the old lady shouted at him.<br>Alfred lifted his head groggily. "Yo."  
>"WOULD YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN WHAT STIPLING IS?"<br>Alfred yawned, buying himself time. "Well, you know, it's that thing…where, you know…"  
>There was a ringing sound overhead. Alfred breathed a sigh of relief. <em>Saved by the bell<em>. Papers rustled and bags were zipped up as the nations started heading to their long-anticipated lunchtime. Before the old fart could say anything, Alfred slung his bag over his shoulder and ran. He caught up with Arthur on his way out. He put his arm around his shoulders.  
>"You're going to fail at this rate," Arthur said, shaking his arm off.<br>Alfred rolled his eyes. "Whatever."  
>Arthur scowled and veered off in the direction of the stairs.<br>"See you outside man!" Alfred called after him with a wave.

Alfred rushed outside as fast as he could. Arthur was flopped back on their spot on the bleachers, blond hair blowing gently in the wind, blazer unbuttoned. As silently as he could Alfred sat down beside him. Arthur didn't budge. Alfred softly took his face in one hand and pecked him on the lips.  
>Arthur woke with a start. After spotting Alfred, a blush started to creep into his cheeks. "You sneaky git," he said angrily. "We're at school."<br>The git in question shrugged indifferently. "So what? There's nobody here. Besides, I'm sure there isn't a single country in there"- Alfred pointed at the school -"that doesn't know about us. Chill for once."  
>Arthur punched him weakly on the shoulder. "Bloody hell, you know that's not what I mean."<br>Alfred laughed warmly. "Whatever you want, princess. Let's go eat something. I'm starving." He stood up. Arthur stood up after him, sadly aware of the significant height difference between them.  
>"I told you to stop calling me that."<br>Alfred slid his hands into the back pockets of Arthur's school-issued trousers. "And what are you gonna do about it if I don't?"  
>He ignored the question, blushing even more. "Stupid oaf. Get your hands out," he said, yet made no attempt to stop him.<br>Alfred breathed out and withdrew his hands reluctantly. The two of them started walking towards the corner. After some time of silence, Arthur coughed deliberately. "So…anyways. You do realize you're failing half your classes?"  
>"Yeah, I know that."<br>"What are you doing about it?"  
>"Dunno, it's no big deal. Maybe I'll stay behind a year."<br>Arthur stopped walking. "You'll _what_? What is your bloody problem?"  
>Alfred didn't know how to respond to this. "Whoa…you know, I don't really care if I do an extra year of school…"<br>"Do you honestly think nothing of _us_?" Arthur started shaking.  
>Alfred looked confused. He took the shorter nation by the shoulders. "Arthur. What are you talking about? That's not the issue here."<br>Arthur twisted away from him and started storming down the sidewalk. "Never mind! Get away from me!"  
>Alfred chased after him. He caught up easily, facing his boyfriend while walking backwards, concern in his eyes. "I don't get it! What do my marks have anything to do with us?"<br>Arthur stopped in his tracks. "You honestly have no idea?" he said incredulously. Alfred shook his head.  
>Arthur started to shake again. To Alfred's surprise, tears welled up in his eyes and he sprinted around the corner, out of sight.<br>Alfred started to pursue, but thought better of it. _What's he going on about?_ he wondered. _So, I stay behind a year and graduate a year later. There's really nothing about us that Arthur should be so_ – wait. He'd graduate a year later. A year after Arthur graduated, who had top marks in every class (excluding French).  
>A year apart from each other.<br>With his newfound realization, he sprinted as fast as he could in the direction he had seen Arthur go. Turning around the corner, he faced a street lined with shops as far as he could see. Arthur could have gone into any one of them. Alfred took a deep breath. This could take a while.

Arthur didn't know how long he had been sitting on the floor of the washroom cubicle. Could have been hours, could have been minutes. All he remembered was sprinting down the street for a long time and ducking into the first fast-food place he saw. Then he was just a messy heap on the floor of a lavatory. The tears wouldn't stop falling and it was as if two sides of his brain were fighting against one another.  
><em>Stop crying.<br>No.  
>Stop, you damn git.<br>I can't!  
>Alfred loves you and you know it.<br>He hates me. I know he's not stupid, so why is he failing school? Just to be away from me? He could have at least said that earlier on!  
>You're lying to yourself. <em>  
>Just then, Arthur heard the sound of the door being pushed open and someone coming in, panting. "Arthur! You there?" an all-too-familiar voice said.<br>Arthur considered staying silent, but desire to see his lover took over him. He sniffled. "What do you want?"  
>The sound of footsteps. Arthur saw Alfred's worn-out running shoes stop in front of his door. "Arthur…Arthur, I'm so sorry," he said. "Please come out of there so we can talk properly."<br>"Make me."  
>"I love you."<br>"That's a lie."  
>He heard a sigh. "You better get away from the door, then."<br>Arthur thought about this, and figured he better do what his boyfriend said. It turned out to be a good idea, because then, the door flew open with enough force to knock out an elephant. Alfred was standing on the other side, tired-looking and sweaty, with his foot still extended. He offered Arthur his hand to get him up. "You should have just told me," he said.  
>Arthur took his hand, but glared angrily at him. "<span>You<span> should have told me you didn't like me before we got so far."  
>Alfred was thoroughly hurt by this comment. He pulled Arthur up violently, taking his face in both hands. "I love you to death and you know it. Don't EVER say that."<br>"Yet you had no idea what failing a year would mean."  
>"Now I do. And I'm gonna try and fix it."<br>Arthur breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes. Of course he would never admit it, but he would never survive without the other nation by his side. And yet…  
>"I forgive you," Arthur said, taking one of Alfred's hands in his own. "Just one thing." He bit his lip. "If you don't pass, I'm leaving you."<br>Alfred nodded and grinned. He was strangely confident for one who risked losing the love of his life. But then again, he was always confident. "Deal. But if I do pass, what do I get from it?"  
>Arthur shrugged. "Anything goes with me."<br>"You shouldn't have said that," Alfred said teasingly. "'Cause I just got an idea and I don't think you're gonna like it."  
>"Well, what?"<br>Alfred whispered something in Arthur's ear. He stood still, unable to respond for a while. He bowed his head to hide his beet-red face. "Fine," he said quietly.  
>"Yay!" Alfred exclaimed, smothering the shorter one's head in a hug. "I love you Arthur!"<br>Arthur's heart skipped a beat. "Only if you pass though!"  
>"You don't need to worry 'bout that now."<br>"I will anyways. I'm helping you with every subject, every day, and I won't rest from now until exams."  
>"You love me too much," Alfred said with a small smile.<br>He sighed. "I really do."  
>Alfred laughed and pulled Arthur into the longest, most passionate kiss they had ever shared.<p>

**Early July**

Standing on the grass outside the school, Arthur held his breath and slid his finger carefully along the sealed edge of his envelope. He pulled the blue paper out slowly. He stared at the fine print. Art: 91. Math: 97. Science: 94. Geography: 92. History: 99. English: 106. French…Arthur squeezed his eyes shut. After using most of his time trying to get his boyfriend to pass the year, his marks had dropped a lot. He opened his eyes, revealing the little black characters slowly. French: 52. He let his breath out in a sigh of relief, a slow smile creeping across his face.  
>"Arthur!" Alfred came charging out the front door of the school, pouncing on Arthur and knocking him to the ground. "I did it! I passed everything!" he said excitedly, waving the papers in his face.<br>Arthur laughed, relieved. "Get off, you fat oaf, and let me see that!" he said, half-joking. Alfred handed them to him, but didn't let him up. He kicked his heels giddily. Art: 52. Math: 63. Science: 61. Geography: 50. History: 75. English: 70. Music: 90. French: 50. "Not exactly with flying colours though…" Arthur said. Alfred had a huge smile on his face. "I hope you haven't forgotten what day it is," he went on.  
>Alfred let his head rest on Arthur's chest. "How would I forget my own birthday?" he said. "You're coming over to my place to celebrate, remember?" he continued. "I got you something."<br>"What the hell? It's your birthday, not mine."  
>"Dude, who cares?" he said, nuzzling the other's neck with his nose.<br>Arthur shuddered and blushed. "Well I can't go anywhere with you pinning me like this, idiot."  
>Alfred stood up, dusting the grass off his pants, pulling Arthur up after him. He reached into his pocket and took out his car keys, only to have them snatched out of his hand. "You're a hazard to yourself and everything else when you're on the road." Arthur said. "I'm driving."<p>

Alfred unlocked the door and flipped the light switch. Arthur's eyes widened. "It's so…neat," he said, surprised.  
>"Yeah, I actually took time to clean the place the other day. Figured you'd freak out otherwise," Alfred replied, kind of proud of himself. The two of them dropped their schoolbags by the door and headed for the kitchen.<br>Arthur scratched the back of his head. "So, erm…you had something for me?" he said after an awkward silence.  
>"Oh yeah! Alfred jumped back up and dashed away, coming back a few seconds later holding a flat white box almost as big as his backpack. Arthur reached for it, but he pulled it out of his range.<br>"Promise me something first," Alfred said.  
>"What is it?"<br>"No matter what, you'll use it right here, right now."  
>"That depends."<br>Alfred reached his hand up the front of Arthur's shirt and traced patterns on his chest. "Promise me," he whispered.  
>Arthur twitched. "You don't play fair. Fine, I promise."<br>Alfred removed his hand and bounced on his heels impatiently as he waited to see his boyfriend's reaction. Arthur opened the box and froze. He looked up at Alfred. "Fucking bastard."  
>Alfred laughed. "You promised. Now I'm gonna go take a shower while you put it on." He winked and ran off before Arthur could protest any more.<p>

Arthur let the tufts of pink frilly fabric fall around his ankles and the long blond curls around his neck. He looked at his reflection in the hallway mirror. He looked like a bleeding idiot. _Alfred's going to pay for this_, he thought, scowling.  
>Alfred emerged from the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He had his glasses in his hand. Spotting Arthur fully clad in the puffy pink dress and wig he had bought, he put the glasses on to see him clearer. He tried to restrain himself, but couldn't. He burst out in a fit of laughter.<br>"Shut up. You're the one who made me get into this." Arthur turned bright red.  
>Alfred removed his glasses, dropping them and running over to him. He lifted Arthur up and swung him around in circles. "You look so cccuuuuuuttteeee!" he shouted.<br>Arthur was starting to feel dizzy. He wondered how he could have fallen for such a messed-up pervert. "Put me down or I'm not giving you your presents!"  
>"Presents? With an S?" He stopped spinning him.<br>"Yes, I do have more than one. So let me have my turn already."  
>Alfred put him down, wild with anticipation. Arthur was increasingly aware of Alfred's lack of clothes. He started rummaging through his bag, which he had brought over from the front door. "It's not much," he said, thrusting a messily wrapped box at him. "I don't want to be here when you open that," he said, and started to walk away.<br>"Oh no you don't," said Alfred, grabbing the giant bow on the back of his dress and pulling him to his side. He had already opened the box and had just spotted a message scribbled on the inside. "You're gonna listen to every word you wrote here," he said.  
>Arthur groaned. "You enjoy torturing me, don't you."<br>He ignored this comment and started to read. "Dear Alfred, if you're reading this…" Arthur struggled to run away from him. Alfred's grip was strong. "…you've decided to pass this year, which was more than I expected. Like I promised, I'll stay with you." Alfred paused to peck the other on the cheek. "Happy birthday. I just wanted to say that whenever I call you a git, idiot, bastard, oaf, etc., that's not really what I think you are. And one other thing. You know I would never say this to your face, but…"  
>"Please stop now," Arthur said, nearly in tears. Alfred shook his head.<br>"…you're the best boyfriend I could ever ask for and I love you more than anything else on Earth. Yours truly, Arthur." He cleared his throat and read the post script. "P.S. I made these myself. No complaining."  
>Not wanting to know quite yet what was inside, he turned to face Arthur, who was trying to look anywhere but him. He placed the box on the table. Alfred gently took his bright red face in one hand and turned it towards him. "It was beautiful, Arthur," he whispered. "I don't need anything else after that." Before the other could say anything, Alfred had pressed his lips against Arthur's and put his arms around his waist. Arthur responded by pulling Alfred's neck closer and returning the kiss with just as much vigour. They could feel their hearts thumping against one another as time stood still.<p>

After quite some time, they finally pulled apart. Alfred's curiosity got the better of him and he glanced over at the still-open box. Pulling away the tissue paper, he saw the entire thing full of little tiny chocolates. He felt like smothering his boyfriend with another kiss, but figured they both needed time to relax. So he popped a chocolate into his mouth. It was actually half-decent. As soon as he bit down, though, a cloud of flour exploded onto his tongue. He laughed. It looked like chocolate, but was really just another of the Brit's cooking mishaps. He told himself he would eat the whole thing anyways.  
>"They're great," he said.<br>Arthur looked up at him. It was almost comical, the combination of the curly Rapunzel locks and caterpillar eyebrows. "Anyways…" he began, closing the box. "I still have something else for you."  
>"Yay!" Alfred bounced excitedly like a 5-year-old.<br>"But first I need to get out of this monkey suit."  
>Alfred pouted. "Fine," he said. "Go upstairs and change."<br>Arthur tripped over himself multiple times on the way up.  
>Not one minute later, he called out to Alfred. "Come help me here, the damn zipper's stuck!"<p>

Alfred found him in his bedroom. He had his arms crossed and was looking the other way. He had already taken the wig off. Alfred closed the door quietly, sneaking up behind him and taking his shoulder. He unzipped the back of the dress slowly.  
>Arthur uncrossed his arms and shivered, feeling Alfred's hands slip the top of the dress off, revealing his back. Alfred pressed his chest against it, feeling the other shiver.<br>Arthur felt something nudge against his backside and the grip on his shoulder tightened. He reached his hand behind him to feel a significant lump on the towel around Alfred's waist. "You're hard," he said in disbelief.  
>"I know that," Alfred replied through gritted teeth.<br>Arthur turned to face Alfred, reaching behind himself and unzipping the rest of the dress. It fell to the ground with a soft _thump_, revealing his entirely bare body. Alfred's eyes widened.  
>With more urgency, Arthur gave Alfred's shoulders a push, making him fall backwards onto his bed. His head landed on the pillow, splaying out his blond hair messily. His blue eyes locked onto Arthur's green ones, shining with wonder.<br>"Remember that promise I made you?" Arthur asked.  
>"Of course I do," Alfred whispered.<br>"Well, this is me keeping that promise." He slid his hand under the ever-present towel, feeling delicately around Alfred's hard member. The latter drew his legs up and moaned.  
>"But I wanted to be on top…" he said, panting.<br>Arthur untied the knot and pulled the towel away, tossing it aside. "Considering what you've already made me do today, it's the least I deserve," he said, glancing up and down the American's body. He felt his blood rush south and he gasped.  
>Alfred noticed this. "Fine, just this once," he said quietly.<br>Arthur leaned over and gave his boyfriend one last innocent kiss, his tongue tasting a slight trace of chocolate. He looked at the other's smiling face lovingly.  
>"Happy Birthday Alfred," he said.<p>

** End **


End file.
